Patients suffering from heart failure can experience severe symptoms leading to hospitalization as their heart failure worsens. It is desirable to prevent hospitalization and worsening heart failure symptoms by managing medications and other heart failure therapies, such as cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). However, clinicians are challenged in detecting a worsening state of heart failure patient before the patient becomes overtly symptomatic and hospitalization is required. A need remains for medical devices and methods for ambulatory monitoring of heart failure patients which allows early detection of a worsening heart failure condition.